The invention disclosed herein relates to nonlinear dynamical systems. Nonlinear dynamic systems are known to display very rich behavior just past a critical point at which a bifurcation has occurred. In this regime they are also particularly sensitive to small perturbing signals, a fact that can be exploited for the detection of weak signals. This property is, however, somewhat offset by the system noise floor which is, also, amplified via the same mechanism in this regime. Accordingly, novel techniques for noise suppression become distinctly important when one designs and configures nonlinear dynamical sensors for detecting weak, low frequency, target signals.